


Forming A Bruise

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, PBG Hardcore series
Genre: M/M, fuck idk, is this asagao?, it sure is something, unspecific bullying mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: McJones is used to getting called to the Nurse's Office to look after Dean. He just usually falls out of trees, not gets in fights.





	Forming A Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to give a friend drawing inspiration, ended up giving myself writing inspiration. Ash you have to draw that thing now, btw. A deal's a deal. <3

Stewart was perfectly used to texts telling him to go to the Nurse’s Office. Usually they were from the nurse himself, who had long since gotten tired of going to the trouble of calling him out of class and just explained to his teacher that if he left suddenly in the middle of class he was probably there. Rarely, they might be from Dean himself, something to the effect of “hey dude I think I sprained my ankle could you grab my backpack for me” that he understood was more like “this hurts and I need you to distract me” or something. 

 

But Austin had never texted him about Dean being in the Nurse’s Office. In fact, Austin texted him so infrequently outside of group chats that the last thing he’d sent him was a request from last break to ask their mother if they could be home during the Gintendo Direct that afternoon. This, it seemed, was a special case, so he rushed there fast enough to leave him gasping for breath by the time he reached the all too familiar location. 

 

“Wha- what on earth’s going on?”, he asked frantically. “Is everyone alright?”

 

He looked around the room. The nurse wasn’t in, but his little brother was laying down on one of the beds with an ice pack pressed against his cheek, and Dean was sitting on a counter, watching something on his phone with his headphones in. That was code for Dean didn’t notice him at all, but Austin seemed to.

 

“We’re fine, just figured you might wanna know we were here,” Austin assured him almost dismissively. 

 

“Then what’s the ice pack for?”, Stewart demanded rather loudly.

 

Loud enough even to let Dean know he was there, and make him look up, it seemed. He started explaining the situation almost cheerfully. “Long story, some jackasses were trying to beat Peebs up. Don’t worry, I stopped them before they hurt him! Just got a little bump as I was getting him out of there, but he’s alright!”

 

As Dean smiled proudly, Stewart noticed a strangely red blotch around his eye and cheek- the beginnings of a bruise. “Did they hurt you?”, he asked, half hoping he’d just ran into a pole again.

 

Dean hesitated to answer, but Austin piped up. “Some guy punched him in the face.”

 

“Why- why don’t you-” Ugh, Dean was so frustrating sometimes! Stewart marched to the freezer and pulled out the bag of frozen peas the nurse kept in there and shoved it in Dean’s face. “Why didn’t you have ice on it, dipshit!”

 

He answered with a simple shrug. “Wasn’t really hurting.”

 

“But it will!”, he exclaimed. “Dean, please, you need to take better care of yourself!”

 

His friend rolled his eyes. “Please, if you didn’t have to take care of me you’d be bored to tears and I’d be super lonely!”

 

“I just want you to be okay if I’m not there to help you for some reason!”, he practically shouted back. “Like today, I would have made sure you didn’t have to fight at all if I was there!”

 

A weird little frown appeared on Dean’s face. “But I wanted to fight,” he said almost too softly. “I wanted to protect my friend…”

 

He’d hurt Dean’s feelings, hadn’t he? Stewart felt a soft smile spread across his face as he lowered the peas back down from Dean’s face. “Then, I wish I could have fought them with you,” he stated. Carefully, he kissed the forming bruise- right under Dean’s eye- and cupped his other cheek. It felt like it was heating up at his touch.

 

Dean just stuttered and stared at him, a smile pulling at his lips. “You- you- m-maybe I should get cheek bruises more often if you’ll kiss them better!”, he finally formed after what felt like a solid minute of stutters.

 

That just made them both laugh as Austin muttered something about them needing to get a room.


End file.
